The Back Card
by Kawaii Meiling
Summary: Hi. This is my first story so i it might be kinda dumb. This is about a card i made up and sakura gets replaced by the old non-cardcaptor sakura. (this is cc but its good)
1. The Disappearance

Title: The Back Card  
By: Kawaii Meiling  
E-mail: KawaiiMeiling00@aol.com  
Part: 1 The Disappearance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors, Nelvana does. (Even though that would   
be so very cool and I, of course, would make a *people* movie and star in   
it as Sakura ((cause I'm also an actor :))) And if anyone does want to use   
this as a cartoon episode this story does belong to ME!  
  
Hi this is my first and a half story so don't get mad or anything if it   
sucks. It might be cliché but it's what came into my mind when my sister   
started screaming at me. Oh yeah that reminds me, you may know me from when   
we wrote a share story *dear diary* with my sister Tomoyo Daidouji. This   
is going to be more of a spec than a fic. In the buffyverse a spec is a   
story that could be used as an episode. I'm going to try and do that unless   
I get bored and decide to stop it. I'm an official writer and wrote a book,   
but I've found I'm better at writing horror fiction than cartoons even though   
I like to draw them, and I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for reading and   
please review. (Oh yeah sorry it isn't CCS but its card captors cause I   
figured that be easiest for the first by myself.) This is in Sakura's POV!  
-------------------------------------------------  
The Back Card   
Chapter one: The Disappearance  
  
"KERRRRRRRRRRROOOO!!"  
  
I spot Kero and go over to him.  
  
"Hi. You asleep?"  
  
"Not any more I'm not."  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just really excited and had to come up and ask you if you   
wanted to go to the beach with me."  
  
"Sure I do! WooHoo! Yay beach here we come!"  
  
* * *   
I go and pack up my stuff and Kero does the same. We're about ready to leave when Tori  
comes in.   
  
"Sorry, but I can't take you and friends to the beach today"   
  
"Uh, oh ok"   
  
"What?" Kero yells.   
  
I shove my hand down and muffle him.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Oh nothing Tori! It was just my stomach!"   
  
"Yeah whatever squirt"   
  
He looks curiously down at my bag, shrugs his shoulders and walks away.   
  
"Wow Kero. You have to quit doing that! I'm sure he knows about you by now"   
  
"Yeah, he doesn't know anything. He wouldn't know about me if I jumped up and bit him  
in the nose!"   
  
I smile and walk back to my room. "Maybe, but still you shouldn't push it."  
  
"Yeah whatever." He jumps on my bed and I sit down next to him.   
  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know what you're doing but I'm going to the park."  
  
"OOOOHHHHH! Please let me go with you. Its boring here."  
  
"Oh ok. But only if you keep quiet and stay in my pack until we get there."  
  
"Yes, food here we come! Oh I mean park here we come"   
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
I smile, grab my skates, and leave towards the park with Kero in my pack   
eating what I think were my cookies from lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Madison says.  
  
"Hi Madison" I say as I ride up to her. "I didn't know you were here"  
  
"Yeah I'm here with Meilin and Li--  
  
"Li! And Meilin? What are y--  
  
"Avalon, what are you doing here?" she interrupts.  
  
I turn and see Meilin holding Li's hand and dragging him our way. "Oh nothing. I was just  
coming to--   
  
"It's none of your business little girl, why we're here is our doing and not yours so Buzz  
Off!" Kero says as he flies into her face.  
  
"Hmmpphh." Meilin says flicking him out of the way. " I don't need to listen to little  
stuffed animals. I'm going to marry Li Showron!"   
  
Li sweatdrops.  
  
"and I'll be a powerful warrior and the mistress of clow."  
  
"Not likely"  
  
"Ok, you two. So, Madison why are you here with them?"  
  
"Oh, Meilin asked me to take pictures of the two of them so I'm up here   
doing that."   
  
Another sweatdrop from Li.   
  
Madison smiles "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. Can I watch?"  
  
"No Saku-- Meilin says angrily but Madison agrees.  
  
"Alright. Come on Sakura."  
  
"Thanks Madison."  
  
Meilin drags Li over to a tree and holds him in hugging embraces while Madison takes  
pictures with her camera.  
  
I laugh watching them posing until they're done. When they finally are done I walk off  
with Madison.   
  
"They are quite a pair aren't they Sakura?"   
  
"Yeah, they are. It's kinda funny."  
  
"It is, but don't you feel jealous?"   
  
I sweatdropped. "What?"  
  
"I just mean since you like him, doesn't them being together so much make   
you jealous?"   
  
Another sweatdrop.   
  
"Like? W-what d-do you mean l-l-like? Where would you get the idea that I liked him?!"  
  
"Oh I just picked it up here and there"  
  
"That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Even though it's true"   
  
I fall on the ground on my face.   
  
"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone" Madison continues.  
  
"Thanks Madison"   
  
In the distance screams are heard. "Hey you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah" Li runs up "Sakura, I think I since a Clow card!"  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." They run off leaving Madison and Meiling behind.   
  
Then Meilin runs off after him. "Li wait for me!" With Madison trailing close   
behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Over closer to the forest, Li and Sakura are standing next to one another   
listening and watching the people. Meilin and Madison run up.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I don't know Madison"  
  
Then suddenly a Saber-toothed Tiger jumps out from behind the trees. It   
runs over to Meilin and jumps on top of her.  
  
"Aeeeiiiiiiiii!" she screamed as loud as she could. It pressed her down onto the ground,  
lifted its paw up, flashing it's claws, and....jumped  
off to turn and face Li holding his sword. Meilin jumped up, and ran over to   
Li and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh thank you Li, you saved my life!" She kisses him on the cheek. He held   
his arm out to push and hold her back. She obeyed backing up while I   
stepped up holding my wand. The tiger noticed me and ran over. He prepared to attack.  
  
"Jump ca--  
  
The tiger jumped at me and slashed its claws across my face. Everyone looks on as  
Sakura disappears.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Well I know that's a cliff-hanger and I know I also hate cliff-hangers so I'm sorry, but the second chapter is in progress. Please review me and dont bite. :)  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	2. All is Wrong in the World!

KawaiiMeiling00@aol.com ---E-mail  
http://www.envy.nu/clowmadison/Who ----Websitey  
KawaiiMeiling00 -- AOL SN  
--------------------  
Title: The Back Card  
By: Kawaii Meiling  
E-mail: KawaiiMeiling00@aol.com  
Part 2: All is wrong in the world!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors, Nelvana does!  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 2: All is wrong in the world!  
  
"Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Five voices yell out   
at once.   
  
"Sakura! Where are you?" Tori called out.  
  
"Tori?" a voice says.  
  
"Hey everybody I found her!" he called out to everyone else.  
  
"Sakura where have you been?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
"Right here. Ask-- Hey how'd it get dark so fast?"  
  
"I think you might have fallen asleep squirt. We were looking for you."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, Your friends, Julian, and I have been looking for you all day."  
  
"I guess I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"I think we'd better get going. Do you want to talk to your friends? Really   
fast?"  
  
"No I just want to go home."  
  
"Alright we'll just go straight there then. Tomorrow you can tell me what   
happened."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walks her home and neither of them notices Kero silently slip into her   
pack.  
  
* * *  
  
  
The next morning  
11:26  
  
Sakura wakes up the next morning. She turns around and picks up a yellow   
little stuffed animal. "Hmm. I wonder whom got this for me." Suddenly   
it wakes up and shakes around trying to get free.  
  
"Hey LET GO!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEE"  
I dropped Kero and runs down stairs. I ran into Tori down in the kitchen.   
  
"TORY ONE OF MY STUFFED ANIMALS STARTED MOVING AND TALKING!"   
  
"You sure? Don't you think it was probably a nightmare?"  
  
"No I had just waken up and I picked it up and it started moving and talking!"  
  
"Alright let me see" I lead him upstairs and into her room. They enter   
and I point to Kero. He's frozen stiff lying on the ground. Tori picks   
him up and examines him. Then he drops him back to the floor.  
  
"It's just a stuffed animal Sakura. You must have been dreaming."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"If you want I can throw him away for you"   
  
Sweat drop from Kero.  
  
"No that's o.k. I was probably just dreaming." I smiled.  
  
"O.k." Tori turns and walks away. I looked back down at Kero and nudged   
him with my foot. He flies up. I start to scream and he covered my mouth   
with his hand.  
  
"What's your problem Sakura?"  
  
"Oh I don't know... my stuffed animal is talking to me." I held him in   
my hand and then jammed him into a bag.  
  
"I've got to show this to Madison." I dressed quickly, and ran outside   
and to school not waiting for Tori.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm sitting messing with my new roll of film when Sakura runs up.  
  
"Hi Madison!"  
  
"Oh. Hi Sakura."  
  
"You won't believe what I saw."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"One of my stuffed animals started moving and talking to me!"  
  
"You're kidding right Sakura. Is it the first of April already?"  
  
"No I'm serious. It got up and started talking to me!"  
  
"Yeah I know" whispers "Kero happens to do that from time to time." I look at Sakura and she looks back at me. Her eyes widen and she runs away. "Sakura!" I start to follow after her, but then giving up let her go on, on her own.  
  
***  
  
I'm sitting eating my lunch with Meilin when Madison runs over to us.  
  
"Li, something's wrong with Sakura. She seems really freaked out about Kero and... me actually."  
  
"Isn't that normal for her?" Meilin pipes up beside me. "She's always acting weird."  
  
Ignoring Meilin I ask " How was she acting?.."  
  
"Well she came over to me and just started saying how her stuffed animal moved and talked to her, and then she ran away."  
  
"That is kind of weird for normal. I guess we can go look for her and find out what's wrong from her."  
  
"Yeah. I'll go with you."  
  
"Alright." We all walk away in search of Sakura.  
  
***  
  
When we find her we walk up to her and I mention her name. "Sakura." She looks at me like I have a big bug crawling on my face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Li, you do know me don't you Sakura?"  
  
"No."  
  
I suddenly shake very slightly as I feel a ripple pass through my body. I whisper to Meilin " It's a clow card."  
  
"Ooh! A clow card. Really Li? Can I help you capture it?"  
  
"Capture what? A clow what ?!? I don't know what you're talking about or who you are but leave me alone."  
  
She grabs Madison's arm and pulls her walking away.  
  
***  
((Authors note:: I know that this may be taking a while to get to the point but the point is really fascinating so read on!))  
(((Oh yeah I just started on the Third chapter so it should be out soon (if I can make myself sit down at the computer and write it :).) Anyways just review please cause it makes so happy to read your reviews!)))  
  
***  



	3. Suprise Suprise

Kawaiimeiling00@aol.com ~~ The Email  
Http://www.envy.nu/clowmadison/Who ~~~ The Website  
Kawaiimeiling00 33333333The SN (aol)  
-----------------------------------  
  
Title3 The Back Card  
By3 Kawaii Meiling   
Email3 Kawaiimeiling00@aol.com  
Part 3 3 Surprise Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Wow! You thought I owned Card Captors!! That would be so neat, and that's so nice that you thought I owned it! Well I don't so don't go telling people that. K thanks! :-D  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 Surprise surprise  
  
I walk with Li on his way home. "Li, what was wrong with Sakura today she was acting like she had amnesia."  
  
"Yeah I know. I think it's a clow card, but I'm not sure which one it is."  
  
"Well just think about it some more I know you'll come up with the answer soon enough."   
  
I look at him dearly. There is worry etched on his. I mutter " I don't believe this but I'm going to have to help… for Li."  
  
***  
  
I'm at the park and the little black haired girl stomps over to me.  
  
"You had better quit this and make Li quit having to save you. If you can't save yourself then stop getting into so much trouble!"  
  
"First of all who is Li and second what kind of trouble do you think I am in?"  
  
"Uugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! And quit doing that!"  
  
She stomps away. "Ok mental note stay away from the girl with the pigtails."  
***  
  
  
I wake up and look around at my surroundings. I'm in the basement.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I wonder why I came in here. Oh well must not have been important or I would remember."  
  
I get up and go upstairs not even noticing the book lying in the dust with a picture of a dragon on it.  
  
30 mins left  
  
"Hey Madison!"  
  
I run over to her. Have you seen Li today?"  
  
"What Sakura?"  
  
"Li, you know brown hair cute cold stare. You seen him anywhere?"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about Sakura."  
  
"What? You know Li. You really really should… ok then where's Meilin, she should know where he is."  
  
"Sakura I don't know who they are either."  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Is it April 1st already?"  
  
"No Sakura I just really don't know what you're talking about."  
  
My head starts spinning. Everything goes crazy. The world starts spinning around. I fall on the ground as I see a group of kids crowding around. I get up really fast and start to run away.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?!"  
  
I start running backwards as I yell "yeah".  
  
***  



End file.
